Suspenso
by watta-kun
Summary: Imaginas a Severus Snape de pequeño? Imaginas a Severus Snape suspendiendo una asignatura? Un TIMO? Dificil eh? Pues aqui se ve un pequeño trozo de su turbio pasado...


_**Expulsado**_

_**El joven de cabellera negra caminaba por uno de los pasillos, atestados de gente en esa época de examenes que todos temían pero que a él le encantaba. **_

_**´´ Que estudien más y se quejen menos!´´ solía pensar cuando veía gente desmayarse en medio de los examenes o quejarse continuamente durante la hora de la comida. Acababa de salir de su examen de pociones y estaba pletorico; el exámen le había salido perfecto, estaba seguro de que había movido la mezcla el numero de veces adecuado... Pero sobre todo habia sido muy divertido ver como el señor Potter, aquel al que todos tanto admiraban simplemente por ir como un subnormal detras de una mini pelota con alitas, había derramado todo el contenido de su caldero al suelo. Por lo cual... Estaba suspenso! **_

_**Se alegraba infinitamente de las desgracias ajenas, y sobre todo si le ocurrían a ese despojo social de Potter y a su grupito de amigotes que le siguen a todas partes como perritos falderos.**_

_**- Nooo!!! No puede ser!!! Por que a mi!!?? - se oyó gritar en el pasillo.**_

_**La voz procedia de una muchacha muy bella, de quinto año, probablemente preocupada por el resultado de alguno de sus exámenes. Snape se acercó a ella atraido por algo, no sabia muy bien el que... La chica era guapa si, pero no era eso lo que captaba su atencion. Se acerco a ella y la pregunto, no sin antes carraspear un poco para aclarar su voz, ya que no solía usarla mucho, no le gustaba hablar con la chusma que rondaba por el colegio...**_

_**- Perdona, te ocurre algo? - pregunto el al llegar junto a la chica.**_

_**Inmediatamente media docena de chicas rodearon a la que lloraba, impidiéndole el paso.**_

_**- No te acerques a ella criatura de la noche!!! - exclamó una de las chicas. Tenia cara de desequilibrada mental, con unas grandes gafas con montura de hueso y una larga melena ondulada que la caía por la cara, dándola aún más aspecto de loca.**_

_**- Vete de aquí y vuelve a tu jungla!!! - gritó otra tirándole lo que parecia sal, sal común, sal corriente y moliente a la capa, como si eso le fuera a impedir el paso.**_

_**- Es nuestra amiga! Solo nuestra!! - dijo otra chica rubia, rodeando los hombros de la que lloraba.- Y solo nosotras, las magic-witches podemos curar su cáncer de pancreas terminal!! Asi que alejate bestia inmunda!!**_

_**- Yo solo quería ver...- comenzó a decir Snape - eso es...- dijo el tendiendo una de sus manos hacia la cara de la chica, dejando a todas las demás petrificadas por su osadia - Esa peluca es de fibra sintética???**_

_**- ES POR EL CANCER!!!! - gritó la chica, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo como una descosida y echando a correr por el pasillo.**_

_**El resto de chicas salió corriendo detrás de la otra, no sin antes bañar a Snape en toda clase de improperios e insultos. El se limitó a encogerse de hombros, como si lo que acababa de preguntarle a la chica fuera lo mas normal del mundo y echo a andar hacia los jardines del colegio para repasar su siguiente examen: Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.**_

_**Sabia que no necesitaba repasar, ya que esa era la asignatura que mejor se le daba, pero decidió salir de todas formas a los jardines a ver si, escondido entre algun matorral, pillaba a alguna parejita haciendo ya-sabeis-que y los echizaba para practicar.**_

_**Como odiaba a las parejitas felices!! Acaso no podian esperar a las vacaciones, o ir a sus cuartos a montárselo?? NOOOO! Tenían que hacerlo delante de sus narices! Para darle envidia... El sabia que todo el colegio estaba en su contra, que confabulaban contra él, por que él, solo él, importaba en el mundo. Y todos le envidiaban, querían ser como él, vestir como él!! Y no lo podia permitir... Por eso cuando vio la semana anterior a Ronald McDonald con sus mismos calcetines de ositos panda rodeados de corazoncitos no pudo evitarlo y le petrifico para mas tarde tirarlo al lago. Todo habria salido a pedir de boca de no ser por esas chivatas de las sirenas que vivian en las profundidades, que se chivaron de él al profesor Dumbledore, el cual le quitó 200 puntos a la casa Slytherin, haciendo que aún más gente le odiara. Pero se vengo de las sirenas... Claro que si... Snape, 2 dias despues de su intento de omicidio hechizo el lago y lo hizo hervir... Como olía a pescado aumado!!! Y esta vez el fue mas rapido y culpo a otra persona, al señor Potter como no, que fue castigado teniendo que acompar diariamente a Myrtle (mas tarde ´la llorona´), la chica sin amigos. Pero Potter se acabo liando con ella, por lo que Snape se castigo cual elfo domestico y se plancho el pelo, quitandose su bonita melena a lo Afro, y juro seguir planchandose el pelo hasta el día de su muerte. Sin darse cuenta vió que ya estaba en los jardines del colegio. Hacia un dia estupendo, el sol brillaba, los alummnos se remojaban en las orillas del lago (mientras el calamar gigante se relamía, deseando que alguno se acercara lo suficiente como para tomarse un aperitivo),**_

_**y el joven y apuesto compañero de habitación de Snape, Lucius Malfoy se daba el lote con una aspirante a modelo de la revista de moda y decoracion Bruja tu madre´.**_

_**- Hey Snape!! Ven! Helen te buscara una amiga para que tu tambien te diviertas! - gritaba Malfoy desde la sombra del árbol bajo el que estaban el y la chica.**_

_**No quiero una amiga suya, solo te quiero a ti penso Snape recordando los tersos muslos de Lucius... Pero eso lo contara otra persona y en otro lado, Buajajajajajajaa!! Fin del lapsus**_

_**- No gracias Lucius, voy a repasar para DCLAO.**_

_**- DCLAO??? Te refieres al examen de defensa contra las artes oscuras??? Cuando es??!!!!!**_

_**- Dentro de media hora.**_

_**- Oh mierda! He de mandar una lechuza express a mi papi para que soborne a los examinadores para que me aprueben!!**_

_**- Yo te aprobaba todo gratis... Guau!! - ladró Snape, que no pudo contenerse mas.**_

_**- Perdona?? - dijo Lucius girando la cabeza y poniendo cara de extrañado.**_

_**- Esto...- Snape miró a ambos lados antes de dar su siguiente paso- Obliviate!! - gritó Snape hechizando a Lucius para que olvidara su último comentario. También hechizo a la chica para que no pudiera contar nada.**_

_**- Esto... Snape! Que estaba diciendo... - Lucius fruncio el ceño, como si intentara recordar algo.**_

_**- La lechuza que tenias que enviar a tu padre Lucius...**_

_**- Ah si!! Ok!! Me voy a enviarla. Quedate con Helen si quieres, es bastante guarrilla asi que pidela lo que quieras. Hasta luego! - gritó el albino antes de salir corriendo en direccion al colegio.**_

_**- Bueno Snapy, que quieres que...? -comenzo a decir la chica, pero Snape la corto.**_

_**- Vete a buscar a otro so golfa -dijo el dándose la vuelta y dejando a la chica lanzandole insultos a su espalda.**_

_**Tras andar lo suficiente como para dejar de oir los gritos de la chica se sento bajo un árbol con una gran copa, en el cual no habia nadie y reinaba la paz... O eso creia el. Se sentó apoyando la espalda en el tronco del arbol, y nada mas sacar su varita para hechizar a una pareja que habia en el arbol de al lado un haz de luz se empotró contra su mano haciendo que su varita saliera disparado. El moreno se dio cuenta enseguida de quien debia de haber sido.**_

_**- Sal de donde estes maldito cuatro-ojos!! - gritó Snape mirando alrrededor, levantándose y recogiendo su varita.**_

_**- Oh Snape! No me llames asi!! Dañaras mis delicados sentimientoooos! -le respondió una voz conocida, conocida y enormemente odiada.**_

_**- Sentimientos?? El rey de los reyes tiene de eso??**_

_**- Estas de muy mal humor Snapy! Acaso te aprietan los calzoncillos?? Dile a Lucius que te los afloje, seguro que eso te gusta!**_

_**La cara del moreno se tiñó de rojo y, haciendo una floritura con la varita, hizo que la copa del arbol se balanceara, dejando caer al suelo a un chico de su misma edad, moreno, con el pelo alborotado y gafas.**_

_**- Como no... Potter.**_

_**- Que pasa Snapy?? No me digas que no me echabas de menos... Si no puedes vivir sin mi!**_

_**- Puedo hacerlo perfectamente, no me confundas con una de esas grupis que tanto te idolatran, pese a no saber hacer nada más que montarte en un palo y salir volando detras de una estúpida pelota. Que te pasó en el examen de antes eh?? Tropezastes con tu enorme ego y por eso volcaste tu caldero?? Creo que alguien va a suspender pociones...**_

_**- Maldito pelo-grasa! Cierra tu bocaza! Expelliarmus! -gritó el joven de gafas lanzando el encantamiento de desarme hacia Snape, que con una rápida y elegante floritura de su varita desvio el hechizo, que impactó contra la pareja a la que iba a hechizar el mismo hacia unos momentos.**_

_**- Vaya! Parece que el joven Potter no es tan rapido para todo!! - Snape alzo su varita y lanzo un hechizo contra James, que le dio de lleno en la cara y le hizo sangrar por el labio. Antes de que James reaccionara Snape ataco de nuevo haciendo esta vez, que el joven de gafas saliera despedido y se estromciara contra el tronco del árbol.**_

_**- Que pasa Potter? No eres tan valiente sin tus escoltas verdad? Donde esta Sirius? Y el lobo? Por que claro, por el otro ni pregunto... No podría pararme, ninguno puede, y de no ser por que me castigarian y probablemente me expulsarian acabaria contigo ahora mismo... Ya que nadie puede par...- pero Snape fue interrumpido por una voz grave y autoritaria.**_

_**- Snape! Detente ahora mismo! -Decia un hombre alto, con una larga barba pelirroja, que salía de detrás de un matorral ajustandose la túnica, como sí estuviera haciendo...**_

_**- Que? Profesor empezó él! Se ha metido con mi madre! - se defendió Snape.**_

_**- 600 Puntos menos para Slytherin, y 1980 mas para Griffindor. Creo que es lo justo... Minerva!**_

_**- Si profesor? - dijo la profesora McGonagall saliendo del matorral del que instantes antes había salido Dumbledore, con ramitas metidas en el pelo.**_

_**- Acompañe a Potter a la enfermeria a que la señora Pomfrey le cure las pupitas... Y usted Snape, como castigo deberá barrer todos los pasillos del colegio cuando acaben los examenes.**_

_**- Que??!!**_

_**- Alguna objeccion señor Snape? - dijo Dumbledore con su tono mas autoritario.**_

_**- No, no señor... los barreré...**_

_**- Y ahora valla al examen, ha empezado hace diez minutos.**_

_**- QUEEEEE????!!!!!**_

_**Snape corría tanto como podía, la túnica le hacia tropezarse y la tira del tanga se le estaba ya incrustando en el... Pero no pararia hasta llegar hasta el gran comedor, donde se hacian los examenes. Cruzo las puertas de roble a una velocidad de miedo, y de repente notó como algo le caía encima de la cabeza...**_

_**- Aceite! Quien ha sido el hijo de p??!!**_

_**- Oh vamos serpientecilla mia... Si apenas se nota la diferencia!**_

_**- Peeves! Maldito hijo de perra! Por que no tengo tiempo, pero cuando salga hare que te salgan setas de la nariz!!**_

_**- Uis caya, caya bribón, que me estas poniendo a cién - dijo el Poltergeist tocandose de forma sensual.**_

_**Snape hizo caso omiso y siguio corriendo, y justo cuando cruzo el humbral del gran comedor escucho que lo llamaban:**_

_**- Por ultima vez! Severus Snape esta en la sala??**_

_**- SI!! AQUI ESTOY!!! - gritaba Snape dirigiendose a su examinador, un hombre bajito y calvo que aparentaba tener 1200 años, pero que seguro que tenía muchos mas.**_

_**- Oiga jovencito, son ustedes muchos y no podemos perder el tiempo llamándoles cincuenta veces. Debe ser mas resp...**_

_**- Si, si, usted perdone. Empezamos ya el examen??**_

_**- Cla... claro.**_

_**Snape de desenvolvió como pez en el agua, hizo todo lo que su examinador le pedia a la primera, sin un solo fallo. Cuando estaba a punto de terminar, vio entrar en el comedor a Potter acompañado de la profesora McGonagall, que se acercaron a la examinadora que tenia al lado. No podia escuchar bien lo que decían, pero capto cachos de la conversación entre la profesora y la examinadora:**_

_**-... ha tenido un altercado... por eso llega tarde...**_

_**- ...lo siento Minerva, pero ya sabes las reglas... se le ha pasado el turno...esta suspenso.**_

_**Algo recorrió el cuerpo de Snape, algo que nunca antes había experimentado. Seria alegría? Que mas da! Potter estába suspenso! Y el iba a aprobar! Seguramente con la mejor nota de todas, por que él es el único, el inimitable!! Es Snape! Todos caerán a sus pies y deberán besárselos!**_

_**Snape comenzó a bailar de alegria, dando vueltas con los brazos extendidos,cantando a viva voz:**_

_**- Pooooooootteeeeeer! Estas suspendidoooooooo! Te jodes! Te jodes! Te jodes como Herodes! El tio de colooooooooooooreeeeees!!!**_

_**Snape giraba ya sin control ante la estupefacción de todos al verlo de ese modo. Giraba y giraba hasta que cataplom!**_

_**Atizó con el brazo a su examinador, que del golpe cayó al suelo inconsciente comenzando a sangrar por la parte de atras de la cabeza, la cual había impactado contra el suelo.**_

_**Todo el mundo echo a correr hacia él, iban a adorarle eternamente! Pues no!**_

_**- Severus Snape!! Que has echo mala bestia!!!??? - gritaba la profesora Mcgonagall levantando el cadaver de su examinador.**_

_**- Lo ha matado! LO HA MATADO! - chillaba histérica la otra examinadora.**_

_**- Estas expulsado Snape! Sube al despacho del señor director y esperame allí! -Seguía gritando McGonagall.**_

_**- Qué?? Pero si yo...! No pueden expulsarme!!! NO PUEDEN! -gritaba Snape comenzando a tomar consciencia de lo que había echo.**_

_**- Vuelve a tu jungla! -chillaba la chica de esa misma tarde tirándole cantidades industriales de sal.**_

_**Snape no daba credito. Habia perdido todo...TODO! Por culpa de ese indeseable de Potter... Estaba expulsado... él! No podía ser, estaba soñando. Snape comenzó a pellizcarse hasta hacerse sangre... estaba soñando, ESTABA SOÑANDO!**_

_**- Bueno Snapy... Parece que los dos estamos suspensos. Pero tú estas expulsado! Moolas mazo tío! Chócala! -dijo James tendiéndole la mano.**_

_**Snape se egacho, se cogiço las rodillas con los brazos y comenzó a balancearse adelante y atras murmurando:**_

_**- Expulsado... expulsado... potter... vuelve a tu jungla...VUELVE A TU JUNGLA!!!**_


End file.
